What If
by vickyTRP
Summary: ONE SHOT. BRITTANA. What if Brittany had agreed to leave Artie for Santana in the episode 'Sexy'. Continues from the locker scene. Review please.


''Get off me'' Santana hissed, while pushing away Brittany's consoling arms before turning around to storm down the hall. Stifling back the tears, she ignored the school bell and headed straight for the girl's toilets. Santana swung the door open to only hear it crash against the wall, testing the hinge's strength, as a loud shattering sound vibrated against the old tiles decorating the room.

The violent noise startled her as she hurried into the first stall and bolted the lock behind her. She threw the seat down and sat on it, merely using the toilet as a stool to hold her weight, something that her legs were slowly starting to give up on.

Her boundless, brunette hair fell over her face as the dark-skinned girl held her head in her hands, unsure of how to react. She felt sick… nauseous even. She raided through her bag, showing no remorse as she shoved her once thought 'daily necessities' to the side, delving further into her over-sized purse to finally find a bottle of water. Bringing it up to her full lips with shaking hands, she took a few sips before carelessly tossing it over the walls of the cubicle. Santana then took a deep breath whilst closing her dark, heavily-lashed eyes and slowly exhaled; steadying her heart rate.

''What am I doing? I'm Santana fucking Lopez'' She thought.

If there was one thing Santana Lopez was used to, it was getting what she wanted. Always. Nobody dared to say no to her and if they did they'd be made to regret it, knowing that her third best talent, behind singing and pencilling her eyebrows on, was revenge; which would then lead to the Latina getting what she wanted, again. However this time was different, Santana Lopez had been rejected.

Realizing where she was, still in the school toilets while the others were in Glee club, Santana picked up her cell phone to check for the time... ignoring the fact she had checked for a text first.

**3:41pm**

**[0] New message(s)**

''Huh, time flies when you're having fun'' the brunette muttered bitterly to herself.

Santana let a sarcastic snicker out as she figured that she'd been sitting in the girl's toilets, where she had came with Brittany on more than one occasion to fool around, for almost an hour _alone_. Glee club would be finished in a few minutes; she shuddered as she imagined Brittany curled up on Artie's lap and with that image, Santana was out of there.

She had a good few minutes until the bell would ring and the halls would be filled with students heading for the doors, hurrying to get home to pass out on their beds after the long day; none of them however, wanted their bed as much as Santana wanted hers. The Latina hurried past the lockers, hoping to reach the exit without being noticed; not because she ditched, she'd done that plenty of times but because she didn't want to explain _why_ she ditched. Just as her fingertips brushed the cool, metal handle to let herself out, Santana heard her name being called from behind.

''_Shit_'' She thought, ''I'm so Busted''

Despite her first assumptions being that Mr Schue had spotted her; Santana was surprised, and a little relieved, at how wrong she was.

''Wait, Santana'' the voice called out ''Santana… halt!''.

Recognizing the annoyingly common voice, the brunette spun on her heels and began her attack.

''Hold up, Berry. Was that an order? Escuchas, I seriously hope for your sake that was_ not_ an order''

''Well, um no… of course not. I just couldn't help but notice, you…''

''Spit it out man hands, you have 0.3 seconds before I'm out of these doors''

''But no one can do anything in 0.3 sec-''

''Ahem'' Santana coughed impatiently, looking towards the clock hanging in the hallway.

''Right, I couldn't help but notice your lack of attendance to Glee club this afternoon. Mr Schue was concerned and your voice was sorely missed, I've always loved that rasp you have which I've never been able to master… anyway, I figured you'd went home. However when I questioned Brittany about your whereabouts and even she didn't know; which I thought to be very odd, well I was worried''

''Wouldn't it have been quicker to put all of that in a letter or something?'' The brunette snapped, hiding her actual gratification, ''At least _someone_ cared, even if It was Rachel Berry'' She thought.

Rachel looked to her feet, clearly disheartened but not entirely surprised by the failure in her attempt to reach out. Feeling guilty; an uncommon feeling of hers, Santana quickly recovered.

''I mean, uh thanks Berry, I suppose. I know I'm sort of a bitch to you-''

''But it's only because you care?''

''I wouldn't go that far. I was going to say but it's only because I'm a bitch''

''Oh, right''

''I suppose it means a lot you were worried… at least someone was'' Santana mumbled.

''I'm probably over stepping my boundaries here, but why _did_ you ditch? And why didn't Brittany go with you, like she usually would? Or why didn't she cover for you? And why-''

''I'd love nothing more than to stick around for this super game of 21 questions you so kindly organised for us Rachel, but I gots to get out of here'' Santana flipped her hair and made her way out of the door, before turning around and shouting ''If you must know, I was meeting up in the Janitor's closet with some hottie on the football team. You wouldn't know him''

The drive home was silent: no CDs; no radio; no iPod. Unable to clear her mind and barely keeping her attention on the roads ahead, all Santana wanted to do was pull up, go inside and disappear into her bedroom until today seemed to be nothing more than a dream – or perhaps a nightmare.

The brunette ignored her mother's greetings, bolted up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Just before hitting the mattress, she launched her cell to the other side of her room; in attempts to convince herself that she wouldn't care even if she _did _receive a certain text. Santana tried to push her constant thoughts of Brittany to the back of her mind, without much success, and so settled on giving herself over to her subconscious. She removed the frown that had been plastered above her eyes for the majority of the day, unclenched her tightly wound fists, closed her eyes and just let go...

A few hours later, Santana awakened and stretched her arms upwards; creating a diamond shape above her slightly dishevelled head. Forgetting everything, even if only a split second, was pure bliss. The Latina felt content and comfortable as she sunk into her quilt, rubbing her eyes and gently yawning as her senses started to slowly come around. However, interrupting the peaceful atmosphere previously filling her bedroom, Santana heard her cell continuously vibrate against the leg of her desk, forcing a harsh buzz to fill her ears – if she wasn't already awake, she was now.

The newly lit up screen read:

**7:32pm**

**[5] New message(s)**

**[2] Missed call(s)**

''_Santana, I'm sorry xxx''_

''_I made a mistake 3''_

''_I've done it xx''_

'_Can you come over?''_

''_I need you, San :-(''_

Santana was in shock. While trying to make some sense out of what she had just read, she found herself pacing briskly, back and forth, around her room; until she stopped dead in her tracks…

As the brunette passed her window for a fourth time, something had caught her eye; something that was sitting on her lawn; something that had been waiting for her. Brittany. The indisputably beautiful blonde had her legs crossed, sitting directly under Santana's window with her arms folded over her chest, with her lips puckered in an adorable child-like pout to show her persistency.

Santana was now feeling, first hand, what it was like to have butterflies in her stomach; huge butterflies that showed no remorse as they stomped around, pushing the Latina , for the first time, to feel genuinely nervous. Usually she was used to controlling every situation that came her way, especially when Brittany was involved, she always knew how things were going to end up but this was different. Santana had no clue as to how the following events were going to pan out or where her-self or her best friend, were going to be left at the end of it.

Brittany was pleasantly surprised when she realized that she had finally been noticed and gave a sympathetic grin; however the smile didn't reach her eyes. Santana then signaled the blonde to make her way upstairs, she couldn't help but be a little glad to see Brittany – she always was.

The doorknob shook gently, a few times, and just before Santana went over to help open it, the hinges creaked as Brittany appeared behind the slowly opening door. The pair stood across from one another, with about a meter in between them; although it felt as though they were miles apart. The blonde swallowed down the huge lump that had developed in her throat as she climbed the stairs with clammy, trembling hands that latched onto the bannister to stop her from falling back down them; it wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

''You didn't text me back'' Brittany began.

''I've been asleep''

''Oh…''

Their words were forced and awkward with the atmosphere mirroring their conversation; the air felt heavy with pressure and tension. A tear escaped from Santana's eye as she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

''Brit, this is stupid. I can't lose you twice in one day, I just can't. I need my best friend. I know I come second to _him_but you're all I have; even if you can only be my best friend. I can deal-''

Brittany took a step forward and cupped the side of the brunette's face with her hand, forcing Santana to lose track of her words and gasp at the sudden impact of the blonde's chilled skin; making her wonder how long she had sat outside for. The Latina sighed and dropped her head slightly, falling into Brittany's hand.

''Santana, Stop''

''Wait. You know I want to be with you Brit, but if I need to just settle for just being your friend…''

''We aren't just friends, San''

''You made it more than clear at the lockers that you're with Artie''

Santana had never said that out loud before, she hadn't yet accepted the fact that Brittany couldn't be hers. Her heart sunk and she felt her throat grow tighter, making it harder for her to spit out any words. She froze. The only movement was the tears streaming down the side of the brunettes cheekbones, her eyes glistening from the moisture.

''Santana…'' Brittany flung her arms around her and held her tight, close to her own body; listening to her heavy, rapid breathing. She nestled her face into Santana's neck, having to bend down slightly because of the height difference, pressed her lips softly at her jaw line, under her ear and whispered ''But I'm not''.

Those three words rang over and over again inside Santana's mind, at first not realizing what they meant. Then, it clicked.

''Hold up. You mean-''

Brittany gave her a hopeful smile and that was all Santana needed.

''How? When? What did you say!''

''Does it matter? All that matters is that I'm single and ready to mingle''

The Latina couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh, she loved how innocently hilarious Brittany was.

''Mingling? Sounds fun Brits''

''I'm glad you agree, San, because you're the only person I want to mingle with''

''Oh, yeah?''

''Of course'' Brittany confirmed with a smirk and a wink; a look that Santana knew all too well.

Still smirking, Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and hauled her nearer; both of their bodies close enough to hear the other's heartbeat as their breathing became in sync with each other's. The brunette had felt what it was like to take a backseat for a day and have someone else make all the decisions, but she was craving to take the control back.

Santana grabbed the back of the blonde's neck as she counteracted the rough force with a soft, deep kiss; parting Brittany's lips with her own and gently delving into her mouth, giving and taking with her tongue; finding a rhythm with Brittany's before softly biting her lower lip, drawing her closer.

With her teeth tenderly clamped around the blonde's lip, Santana put her hands around the small of Brittany's back, dragging her towards the bed; staggering backwards, never losing contact. Before hitting the edge of the mattress, Brittany freed her mouth and drove her lips to Santana's neck; brushing her tongue and lips against her skin desperately. She threw her head back and the urgency sent thrills of excitement racing through Santana's body which made her legs go weak; forcing her to fall into a sitting position on the edge of the bed with Brittany straddling her.

The blonde then began to lift her top above her head and as Santana tried to help; her hands were slapped away and put by her sides. Biting her own lip this time, the brunette was fighting off the desire to run her hands over Brittany's abs and up her sides. Just one touch… She was denied again with the blonde pushing her back to lie on the bed while she finished undressing slowly.

''Oh, You're such a tease'' Santana whispered.

Brittany just laughed and winked cheekily at her, she then started undressing the Latina; tugging on her shorts, watching goose bumps appear as she blew cool air softly onto her skin after each piece of clothing had been removed until the pair were both left only in lingerie. Santana squirmed and moaned in anticipation; she could feel herself getting wetter from each touch. The blonde lowered her body onto Santana's, putting her thigh in between her legs forcing her to spread them as she kissed eagerly at the skin covering her collarbones.

''Fuck Brit…'' the brunette moaned. Just hearing the sounds of Santana's groans and panting breath drove Brittany insane; her underwear knew this all too well.

The blonde began to caress the wet spot that she found underneath the Latina's panties, Santana writhed in pleasure, ''Please, oh god. Please'' she begged. She tried to remove her own lingerie, before Brittany stopped her. ''You're so wet'' she groaned; putting Santana's hands above her head and moving her own hands down to the brunette's breasts, feeling how hard her nipples were, drawing circles around them with her fingertips. She began kissing and biting sweetly down her neck… her chest… her stomach… before seizing her underwear with her teeth and tugging them down her legs; whilst removing her own in the process.

Brittany returned hastily to the Latina's mouth, offering restless, eager kisses as their tongues found one another. In between the panting, groping and tickling the brunette decided to turn the tables and suddenly flipped them both over, putting herself in the driver's seat.

Her body ached. She couldn't wait any longer. Santana threw her thigh over the top of Brittany's, with the blonde realizing where she was going with her not-so-subtle move, she quickly molded herself to interlock with the shape of the brunettes body; still caressing each part of her with her tongue – she was happy to submit as she felt her own heat throb.

''Oh fuck, San'' Brittany moaned as she felt the Latina's hips roll underneath hers and felt fingernails dig roughly into the back of her neck, which only spurred the blonde on more.

The pair moved simultaneously together, as though they were one, giving a taking; their hips moving over and under. Beads of sweat began to exude from the girl's skin as they leaned into each other's foreheads and continued to move against one another.

''I'm so close'' Santana panted.

Adrenaline coursed through their veins, the grips they held on each other tightened as the pair continued to grind into one another ferociously. The chemistry between the two of them was overwhelming; whatever one felt, the other felt it too which only meant being intimate was taken to another level. Another level that affected everything around them; the atmosphere was captivating and sensual, as if the room was tinted a deep crimson color and they were the only two people for miles around – well in their minds, they were.

''Oh fuck'' Brittany moaned throwing her head back, biting her lip; trying to muffle the sound.

''Uh… you're so, hot when you… do that''

Limbs began to tremble as they were starting to reach climax; Brittany's teeth bit down harder on her own lip, forcing her to wince, her eyes closing and her grip tightened around the Latina's curved hips; while Santana's fingers curled and dug further into the skin on the back of the blonde's neck, pushing her to let out a seductive growl.

''Oh_ shit_…''

''Fuck, Brit!''

Their muscles suddenly clenched and tightened, making the pair moan and writhe against each other; they grinded into one other more forcefully than before; riding out their mutual orgasms as they both came _hard_, feeling their heat between each other with beads of sweat trickling down their bodies. Pulses of pleasure raced through their bodies, resembling the feeling of hundreds of tiny electric shocks reaching each and every limb. Their tightly wound grips slowly loosened before they fell limp and collapsed in on one another; panting with thirst.

''Damn Brit… wow''

Santana was laying on the bed with one arm behind her head, acting as a pillow, with her other arm wrapped firmly around Brittany as she lay next to her with her face nestled into the crook of the brunette's neck, slowly falling in and out of a shallow sleep.

''So san, I was wondering…'' Brittany mumbled quietly, so quietly that the Latina wondered whether she was just talking in her sleep; dreaming.

''Yeah, Brit-Brit?''

''I know sex _isn't_ dating, I get that, but you told me you wanted to be with me today''

''So what were you wondering?''

''Well, are you like, my bitch now?''

Santana burst into hysterical laughter, ''Oh please, Santana Lopez is no one's bitch''

''Huh, you could have fooled me… Please Brit, oh god please'' Brittany began imitating Santana's previous moans and whispers, trying to hide her giggles whilst doing so.

''That doesn't count. It's like saying 'I love you' during sex – it just doesn't count and anyway, don't act as if my talking _during_ doesn't do anything for you''

''You know it does. So all the times you've told me you love me, you didn't mean it?''

''Of course I did, I told you today. We weren't fooling around then; so I meants it''

''So who's going to be the boyfriend?'' Brittany said sweetly.

Santana sighed, although she couldn't help but find Brittany's question rather cute and endearing, ''neither of us Brit''.

''Girlfriend and girlfriend?'' Brittany questioned.

To hear it aloud made the closet-lesbian swallow a large lump that had appeared in her throat, she forced it down; knowing it would all be worth it – to have her.

''Correct. I'm girlfriend number one though''

Brittany shot up with delight and clapped her hands together, ''yay!'' she shrieked excitedly.

Santana couldn't help but grin stupidly when she seen how happy it made Brittany to become an official couple, even if it was daunting, she knew she'd done the right thing by coming clean about her feelings. The brunette sat up and kissed her girlfriend on the nose, she knew how all of that lovely-dovey, cute stuff made the blonde melt – and oh how Santana loved to be the one that made Brittany melt.


End file.
